The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Cosmetic applicators for skin care products, particularly deodorants and antiperspirants, have seen little innovation in the last several decades. The proposed invention directly addresses a consumer desire for an applicator system that conforms to irregular body surfaces for application of creams, lotions and liquids that avoids the messiness of using one's fingers while insuring a smooth, quick, uniform application of the cosmetic. This invention achieves that by utilizing a fully captured absorbent cosmetic pad held in place over a hemispherical applicator tool by a porous cover also able to conform to this unusual shape while simultaneously creating an attractive finished design. The proposed applicator system will also allow for the use of simplified water-based or oil-based cosmetic preparations that use fewer complex chemical ingredients ultimately improving customer satisfaction.
Many commercial airline passengers need or desire to carry cosmetic products or medications on board and use these formulations during their travels. However, the security processes at airports have become much more stringent, particularly since the terrorist attack in New York on Sep. 11, 2001. Passengers are often only permitted to carry a limited number of small containers in which liquid material is stored. Also, security officers are typically required to direct passengers to open these containers to inspect the enclosed material and any other content.
Conventional containers provide some solutions to control the release of the content material. U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,578 discloses a removable sifter disk inserted in a cosmetic package to control the release of the powdered content material. U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,259 discloses automatic opening-and-closing discharging structure in a jar. However, the prior art fails to optimally provide easily inspectable devices of preconfigured internal volume. There is a therefore a long-felt need to develop sealing containers that contain specific volumes of material and can easily be opened and resealed during security inspections.